


So You'll Aim Towards The Sky

by the10amongstthese3s



Series: The Gremlin Gets a Sword [6]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Fluff, Swords, anne is my champion no matter what, never let cleves babysit, the queens/liw are a supportive family unit and I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the10amongstthese3s/pseuds/the10amongstthese3s
Summary: Anne Boleyn finally has her first fencing tournament. When celebrating gets slightly out of hand afterward though, what trouble could the girls possibly get into?
Series: The Gremlin Gets a Sword [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555999
Comments: 20
Kudos: 103





	So You'll Aim Towards The Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CynicalRainbows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalRainbows/gifts).



Fencing is fun! Fencing is exciting! Fencing is… competitive.

Anne Boleyn had only been partaking in the pastime for a couple of months when her coach suggested she enter a competition. Her first professional duel! How could she possibly say no to such a tempting offer?

Of course, that meant that her entire family had to go and support her! There was no way she was sitting through her first tournament alone. That’s why, staring up at the benches as she readied herself to fence, Anne spotted four ladies in waiting and five queens all grinning down at her, raring to cheer her on. 

And cheer they did!

The entire thing went excruciatingly slow, yet somehow seemed to pass in a flash until, eventually, Anne found herself facing her final foe. The final boss, as Cleves would’ve said. The one thing standing between her and that shining medallion she so desperately desired.

God knows Kit or Maggie would probably steal the glimmering metal within a day but still, Anne wanted to make her family proud more than anything. To prove that she could do it. 

She _could_ do it!

“GO ANNE!!”

“WOOO! BOLEYN FOR THE WIN!”

“WE LOVE YOU BOBO!”

If those screams weren’t enough motivation, the beaming face of her baby cousin as she bounced around in the stands certainly was. So, taking a breath, Anne gave the group a wink and slipped her mask back on.

Stepping onto the mat, Anne gave her family one final glimpse before forcing her mind to focus. 

_Focus._

The next few minutes seemed to pass in a split second. Anne barely even registered what she was doing, her body seeming to move instinctively after so much training. It didn’t feel like the majestic battle Anne had imagined when she first picked up a sword all those months ago. In fact, there was no violence at all in her movements. No hint of anger or frustration. Just freedom. A magical, coordinated dance, like the one she’d practised so many nights before.

Their bodies seemed to synchronise as the two stepped together, narrowly avoiding each thrust. Without the sounds of the clashing metal, it could have been something truly beautiful. A bewitching ballet of sorts.

Then, just as quickly as it started, it was over.

At first, Anne didn’t register the cheers from her family, or the way her coach ran to hug her. In fact, she barely even noticed when her name was called alongside a title she’d so longed to own.

Champion.

She won… She was a champion.

_She won!_

Before Anne could even be handed her medal, the girl threw off her mask and rushed into the crowd, squealing excitedly as she was wrapped up in the tightest group hug imaginable. She really did it, and god were they proud. The sweaty girl thought she may have suffocated if not for the request for her to return to the floor and accept her prize prompting the group to release her.

Of course, the group all went out to celebrate that night, Anne wearing her golden medal with pride all the while. The group absolutely pampered the girl - their girl - the whole night, showering her with enough praise to last a lifetime. 

Anne wasn’t complaining though. It was nice having Jane constantly reminding her proud she was of her, and Kit rambling about how she hoped to look “that cool” if she ever entered a tournament.

It was a great night!

That is, until most of the women went home, leaving only Cleves, Maggie, Anne, and Kitty out. Of course, nobody thought that would end well, but Cleves did her best to reassure them all that she’d take care of the younger girls.

What could possibly go wrong?

Surprisingly, nothing it seemed! As when Anne woke the next day, though her memory was hazy, she found herself wrapped up in her own bed and not in a prison cell or a random back garden! That was a good start at least. 

It wasn’t until she attempted to sit up that Anne froze, feeling something cold against her leg. Something that certainly didn’t belong in her bed.

Metal?

Drawing the covers back, Anne had to stifle her confused laughter as she unveiled a stash of rusty looking swords. Had they been to some sort of market last night? Come to think of it, she did have a hazy memory of climbing a fence at some point. In fact, she even had a few bruises on her butt and thighs from her unfortunate landing.

Didn’t Maggie shout at her to run at some point too? There was lots of cheering from the others. Oh god, did she rob an antique store or something? 

Whatever happened, Anne was going to find no answers here. Plus, her head hurt too much to keep thinking. She needed water. Lots of water. And maybe some food.

Making her way downstairs, Anne found Aragon sat at the kitchen table, reading a newspaper, whilst Parr poured herself a cup of coffee and Jane cooked something. Eggs? The poor champion was too hungover to care, instead silently sinking into a seat and planting her face against her cold wood of the table.

“Ah, I was wondering which of you troublemakers would be up first. Maggie, Anna, and Kitty are all still passed out upstairs,” Jane commented with a smirk, pressing a kiss to Anne’s temple as she handed her a glass of water, two small white pills, and a plate with two boiled eggs and some thinly cut slices of toast. “Eat up, love. I know you love eggs and soldiers. You need to get something solid in your system.”

All Anne could do was give a small grumble of appreciation and sip on her water, making the three all chuckle. 

She may have been a champion but, that morning, Anne Boleyn was certainly not a winner.

The group remained quiet for a while after that, Jane keeping a cautious eye on Anne in case she suddenly fell ill. It wouldn’t surprise anyone if she did, so the queen knew to stay vigilant for the sake of Anne, and the kitchen floor.

It was Aragon who spoke up, eyes still plastered to her newspaper.

“Have you seen this? Somebody broke into one of the museums in town last night.”

A museum?

Glancing up, Anne couldn’t help but choke on her water as she spotted the front cover, and the headline plastered across it. The bold print made the memories come flooding back. What on earth had they done?

**“Royal Armouries broken into - ancient weapons stolen!”**

_Shit._

“Annie?” Came familiar voice, snapping Anne out of her panicked daydream. It sounded strangely tinny, almost as if she were speaking into a can. Dreading whatever she was about to see, Anne’s head shot up, staring in horror at the doorway.

The clunky sound of rusted metal as Maggie entered the room trapped in a suit of armor only cemented Anne’s fears. Of all the stupid things they could’ve done last night, _why that?_

“Jane, you have to promise that you won’t get mad… but I think we may have done something slightly stupid.”

There truly is never a dull day with Anne Boleyn.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 💚 One of my ducklings mentioned in an ask on Tumblr that they'd been re-reading this series for comfort, so I thought I may as well write an ending for them! I hope you all enjoyed the series as much as I enjoyed writing it 😊🦆


End file.
